plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Piñata Party
Piñata Party is a game mode in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It takes place on the Player's House and has zombies from all areas. Piñata Parties are available once every Monday and Thursday, and last for a day (some last more than a day). They can only be played after Crazy Dave tells the player how to purchase power-ups before starting Day 6 in Ancient Egypt. After the player wins, they will smash three piñatas, which may have free Power-ups, Coins, sprouts for the Zen Garden, Keys (pre-1.7), or even costumes for plants. Pinata Parties sometimes let the players use plants that must be purchased even if they have not purchased anything such as the Jalapeno, Power Lily, Snow Pea, etc. When the player completes three consecutive levels of Piñata Party in a row, Señor Piñata appears after the player opens the three regular piñatas. It requires three taps to break and always contains a plant costume or large amount of coins. Missing a day will restart the counter, meaning Señor Piñata can only be opened if the player plays three parties in a row. Levels See Piñata Party/Level History. Gallery See Piñata Party/Level Gallery. Others ..jpg|Penny explaining about Piñata Parties PinataPartyAd.jpg|An ad for Piñata Party posted on the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page Feastivus There was a "5 Days of Feastivus" Party running from December 24 to 29 (the last Feastivus Party lasts for two days). It's just like a normal Piñata Party, but the area was changed to a Christmas look with snow and other various Christmas-related stuff with Pianist Zombie, Swashbuckler Zombie, Camel Zombies, Poncho Zombie, Gargantuar and Imp having a new Christmas look. After completing a day of Feastivus, instead of Piñatas, the player could whack open three presents. After three days completed the player would whack a giant gift, replacing Señor Piñata. During this event, the Pianist Zombie will play Christmas Carols instead of its usual music. Gallery Gameplay 1festivus.jpg|Gameplay of the First Day of Feastivus by Presents.PNG|Gifts ready to be opened by the player OnTheFirstDayOfFeastivus.png|Gameplay of the First Day of Feastivus by 1st day of Feastivus.PNG|Melonhead314's gameplay of First Day of Feastivus WOO WOO WOO.jpg|Gameplay of Second Day of Feastivus by 2nd day of Feastivus.PNG|Gameplay of Second Day of Feastivus by Melonhead314 IMG 6621.PNG|Gameplay of Third Day of Feastivus by WinterMagnet 3rd day of Feastivus.PNG|Gameplay of Third Day of Feastivus by Melonhead314 Senor present.PNG|The giant present (resemblance of Señor Piñata); Note that it takes 1 tap to open it 4th day of Feastivus.PNG|Gameplay of 4th Day of Feastivus by Melonhead314 5th Feast.PNG|Gameplay of Fifth Day of Feastivus by Minh 5th day start.png|The beginning of the Fifth Day of Feastivus (notice the frozen Imp on the top right-hand corner) 5th day plantfood.png|Plant Food in Action of the Fifth Day of Feastivus IMG_0853.PNG|Waiting for feastivus party Zombies' costumes Swashbuckler Santa.jpeg|Swashbuckler Zombie's costume Pianist Santa.jpeg|Pianist Zombie's costume Christmas Poncho Zombie.jpeg|Poncho Zombie's costume Kieh2jocdr3kjfu35ifi5igh.png|Camel Zombies' costume Gargz.png|Gargantuar's and Imp's costumes vlcsnap-2014-03-03-16h53m28s212.jpg|Imp's costume St. Paddy's Day Party This party ran on March 17. Money pots with Imps fell down randomly and defeating them would always reward a Gold Coin. Most of the Imps appeared to wear a Leprechaun costume, except for the ones who were on the back of Gargantuars. Gallery IMG_0186.PNG|The zombies IMG 0187.PNG|The Yard IMG_01884.PNG|Leprechaun! IMG_0189.PNG|A gameplay by Minh IMG_01852.png|The party is available IMG_01903.png|Waiting for the next party Dfrfrfge.jpg|Gameplay by IMG 0222.PNG|Saint Patrick's Day St Paddy Imp.png|Imp's costume Future Piñata Party This party ran on March 20 and 24. This Party introduced new types of plants and zombies from Far Future as sneak peaks. These included Laser Bean, Future Zombie and its variants, Citron and Robo-Cone Zombie. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' 5th anniversary This party ran since May 1, according to its advertisement every day of May there is going to be a new party, and unlike the regular Piñata Parties to get Señor Piñata the player has to play five parties consecutively instead of three. When the zombies die they throw confetti from inside of their necks, and a sound effect plays. Gallery 5thfirst.png|The zombies from the first party 5thyard.png|The Yard 5thGameplay.png|A gameplay by Walter20210 readytoopengifts.png|Gifts ready to be opened by the player Happy birthday pvp2.jpeg|Waiting for the next party MayPartiesad.PNG|Advertisement for the May Piñata Parties, in celebration of the 5th anniversary of Plants vs. Zombies MayPartyActive.PNG|Birthdayz Party. On Now! Birthdayz May 2.PNG|2nd Birthdayz Party (05/02/2014) Birthdayz May 3.PNG|3rd Birthdayz Party (05/03/2014) B-Days.PNG|Another Advertisment Zombies' Costume Anniversary Zombie.png|Basic Zombie's costume. Anniversary Flag Zombie.png|Flag Zombie's costume. Anniversary Gargantuar.png|Gargantuar's costume. Anniversary Pharaoh Zombie.png|Pharaoh Zombie's costume. Anniversary Jetpack Zombie.png|Jetpack Zombie's costume. Anniversary Barrel Zombie.png|Barrel Roller Zombie's costume. (Doesn't appear in the almanac) Videos Pinata - Birthdayz Party - Day 01 - Lighning Reed - Spike Weed - Spike Rock - Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata - Birthdayz Party - Day 01 - Lighning Reed - Spike Weed - Spike Rock - Plants vs Zombies 2 Pinata 28-04-14 Kernel - PeaShooter - Lighning Reed - Repeater - Chili Bean Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata 28-04-14 Kernel - PeaShooter - Lighning Reed - Repeater - Chili Bean Pinata 24-04-14 Kernel - Melon - Cabbage Plants vs Zombies 2 GamePlay|Pinata 24-04-14 Kernel - Melon - Cabbage Pinata 21-04-14 Kernel Pult-Threepeater Plants vs Zombies 2 GamePlay|Pinata 21-04-14 Kernel Pult-Threepeater Happy 6000 Subcribe Pinata 17-04-14 Cabbage Pult Plants vs Zombies 2 GamePlay|Pinata 17-04-14 Cabbage Pult Plants vs Zombies 2 GamePlay Pinata 14-04-14 Repeater - Squash Plants vs Zombies 2 GamePlay|Pinata 14-04-14 Repeater - Squash Plants vs Zombies 2 GamePlay Pinata 10-04-14 Split Pea Boost and No Boost Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata 10-04-14 Split Pea Boost and No Boost Plants vs Zombies 2 Pinata 07-04-14 Squash Boost - Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata 07-04-14 Squash Boost - Plants vs Zombies 2 Pinata 07-04-14 Snow Pea - Wall Nut - Spike Rock - Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata 07-04-14 Snow Pea - Wall Nut - Spike Rock - Plants vs Zombies 2 Pinata 03-04-14 Coconut canon - Iceberg Lettuce - Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata 03-04-14 Coconut canon - Iceberg Lettuce - Plants vs Zombies 2 Pinata 03-04-14 Bloomerang - Iceberg Lettuce - Spike Rock - Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata 03-04-14 Bloomerang - Iceberg Lettuce - Spike Rock - Plants vs Zombies 2 Pinata 31 03 14 Kernel Pult Lightning Reed Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata 31 03 14 Kernel Pult Lightning Reed Plants vs Zombies 2 Pinata 31 03 14 Power Citron Power Tiles Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata 31 03 14 Power Citron Power Tiles Plants vs Zombies 2 Pinata 27 03 14 Jalapeno - Potato Mine - Repeater - Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata 27 03 14 Jalapeno - Potato Mine - Repeater - Plants vs Zombies 2 Pinata 24-03-14 Bonk Choy - Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata 24-03-14 Bonk Choy - Plants vs Zombies 2 Far Future Pinata 24-03-14 - Citron&Laser Bean - Plants vs Zombies 2|Far Future Pinata 24-03-14 - Citron&Laser Bean - Plants vs Zombies 2 Pinata 30 12 13 Cabbage pult|Pinata 30 12 13 Cabbage pult Pinata 19 12 13- Split Pea Party - Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata 19 12 13- Split Pea Party - Plants vs Zombies 2 Pinata 16 12 13 - Snow Pea Party - Plants vs Zombies 2|Pinata 16 12 13 - Snow Pea Party - Plants vs Zombies 2 Pinata 02 01 14 Threepeater and Spring Bean - Max 23 Threepeater|Pinata 02 01 14 Threepeater and Spring Bean - Max 23 Threepeater Pinata 06 01 14 Kernel pult and Bloomerang|Pinata 06 01 14 Kernel pult and Bloomerang Pinata 09 01 14 PeaShooter and Repeater|Pinata 09 01 14 PeaShooter and Repeater Pinata 13 01 14 Pea and Pult|Pinata 13 01 14 Pea and Pult Pinata 16 01 14 The Fire Day|Pinata 16 01 14 The Fire Day Pinata 23 01 14 Bonk Choy|Pinata 23 01 14 Bonk Choy Pinata 27 01 14 Potato Mine|Pinata 27 01 14 Potato Mine Happy Lunar New Year Pinata 30 01 14 The Fire Day|Happy Lunar New Year Pinata 30 01 14 The Fire Day Pinata 06 02 14 Grave|Pinata 06 02 14 Grave Pinata 17 02 14 Double Pea|Pinata 17 02 14 Double Pea Pinata 24 02 14 - Three Gargantuar|Pinata 24 02 14 - Three Gargantuar Pinata 13 02 14 Plants Food|Pinata 13 02 14 Plants Food Pinata 20 02 2014 Snow Pea and Spike Rock|Pinata 20 02 2014 Snow Pea and Spike Rock Pinata 03 03 14 Kernel Pult vs Gargantuar|Pinata 03 03 14 Kernel Pult vs Gargantuar Pinata 06 03 14 Cherry Bomb|Pinata 06 03 14 Cherry Bomb Pinata 19-12-13 Squash|Pinata 19-12-13 Squash Pinata 10 03 14|Pinata 10 03 14 Pinata 13 03 14 Winter Melon|Pinata 13 03 14 Winter Melon Pinata 17 03 14|Pinata 17 03 14 Pinata 20 03 14|Pinata 20 03 14 Trivia *If the player does not get a plant costume after three tries, the piñata with the costume will be revealed. **The Imitater and the Marigold are the only plants that doesn't have a costume. *Piñata Parties can be played even if the plants and/or zombies encountered have yet to be seen or unlocked. **This includes premium plants and, as of the 2.0.1 update, plants that have not been released. *This is the only instance you can play the updated versions of the tutorial stages in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time aside from the Tutorial levels. *For very few users, there is a bug where a Piñata Party won't occur, making it impossible to find Señor Piñata. *You can only play Piñata Party once you reach level five in Ancient Egypt. **This is maybe because that's when the power ups are unlocked and free power-ups are potential prizes for Piñata Parties. *When you play a Piñata Party level with plants/zombies you haven't obtained/encountered, the almanac entry of that plant/zombie is unlocked. *Every time there's a Piñata Party with a premium plant, the Premium Plant shown in that party will be on sale for a limited time. *Piñata Party can only be played on Mondays and Thursdays. *For version 1.9 and above, you have to pay 1,000 coins if you want to restart a Piñata Party level. *In v1.9, one Piñata Party has Goals for Success and one Party as well involved the feature of Locked and Loaded. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Modes